The Crack
'The Crack '''is the third episode of the first season of ''Club Penguin Shutdown. The Character on the front of the Thumbnail is the Cove Crew Leader Synopsis The episode begins showing the mine track, with the minecart briefly passing, which still has Lil Jeffy sleeping since he jumped on the minecart in The Gang. The narrator tells to the viewer that it's not clear to them that would mean that Lil Jeffy is headed for a dead end. Lil Jeffy starts to wake up, and he says a pizza emoticon, meaning that he is still hungry since What's left of Club Penguin?. Lil Jeffy then opens his eyes and picks up one of the minecart's bags. The narrator says that he now knows that Lil Jeffy is now a hungry pizza fool and he would strongly recommend him not eat the bag's content. Lil Jeffy begins to eat from the bag. However, after eating a little, his eyes become multi-colored. He starts to have illusions, and the narrator says that Lil Jeffy is now very high. Lil Jeffy illusions about floating in the space and sees a planet that he thinks that it is a pizza. He eats two pieces of the planet, but he then illusions that the minecart transformed into pizza box and the space became redder. The "Pizza Box" closes and enters into an oven. The oven then immediately closes and turns on. Lil Jeffy gets scared of the fire, and illusions that the Cannibal is walking to the oven. He picks up the slice in which Lil Jeffy is inside it, and eats it, but the scene immediately cuts to reality, and the minecart hits a wall, which then starts to rumble. The illusion scene then goes back, showing the Cannibal biting the slice two times, which then immediately cuts to reality again. The scene cuts to the Cove, in which The Cove Crew are sitting on the logs. The wall opens. Lil Jeffy is still is in a illusion, and he now illusions that he floats while mutilated parts of purple penguins appear. He then thinks that his body parts fall apart, until leaving only his head, which lands on the iceberg, which then appears to be sinking. One of the survivors appears to pour water from a bucket on Lil Jeffy's face. The Cove Leader asks Lil Jeffy if he is with them. However it appears that Lil Jeffy is still high, and confuses The Cover Leader with a female penguin wearing a bikini. The Cove Leader gives Lil Jeffy some food, which Lil Jeffy thinks that it is a fishburger. However, back to reality, it turns out that the food that The Cove Leader gave to Lil Jeffy is actually a dead puffle. While Lil Jeffy eats it, a black puffle is watching him. The puffle appears to get angry, while the scene fades out. The narrator says that he doesn't blame that the puffle gets angry. At the mine shack, the Tuba Gang appears to be developing a plan to retrieve the minecart. The Tuba Gang enters the mine track. However, it then starts to appear that the wall damages that the minecart caused are starting to collapse the mine track, so the Tuba Gang runs away. However, The Tuba Gang Leader was the one that survived the collapse. Characters * Lil Jeffy * The Cannibal * Tuba Gang * Tuba Gang Leader * The Cove Crew External links * Watch episode on YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes